Doing the Babysitter
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: When Toby's parents don't trust him to take care of his little brothers, they hire a babysitter, and she's HOT. When Toby's little brothers keep getting out of control, he's left to help her. AU Spoby


Doing the Babysitter

* * *

* Spencer's POV *

I needed extra money, so I took on the job of being a babysitter. It's not that I didn't have money— my family was actually filthy rich — but I wanted to make money on my own. I was done asking for money from Mommy and Daddy's pockets. They weren't willing anymore. I needed a new phone, because I dropped my old one in the sink, and it got water damaged. So there I was, at the doorstep of a house, getting ready to babysit. When I opened the door, the recently wedded couple that lived in my neighborhood opened the door. It was Remy Cavanaugh & his wife Becky Marshall/Cavanaugh.

"Spencer, darling, thank you for coming!" Becky exclaimed warmly, and suddenly gave me a hug. I just hugged her back. "Remy and I have a lot of places to be today, so this is really helpful, dear. My number's on the fridge if you need anything. Hopefully the kids won't give you too much trouble."

I chucked and said, "I'm happy to help, Mrs. Marshall. I hope you two have a great evening. Everything will be under control!"

They smiled at me before leaving and getting into their grey colored car. I waved at them and then walked inside of their house. There were two little kids that could have probably ranged from the ages of five to nine. They had told me that one of them was Pierre, and the other was Jeffrey. I thought there were four kids. Well, three that I was going to babysit. The eldest daughter didn't need babysitting. She was my age, and she was out with her friends.

"Hi there!" I cheerfully exclaimed. "I'm Spencer, and I'm going to be taking care of you. Any idea where your brother Toby is?"

"Toby's upstairs!" one shouted. "You're pretty."

I giggled and said, "Thank you. You're adorable. What's your name?"

"I'm Jeffrey," he responded. "I'm more awesome than Pierre."

Pierre furrowed his eyebrows and let out a huff. I chuckled again and announced that I was going to call Toby downstairs. I went up and saw a sign on one of the doors. It said '_TOBY'S FORT!_' in blue crayon. The kid seemed really adorable! I knocked on the door.

"Hey there, I'm your babysitter!" I exclaimed. "I'm Spencer!"

The door cracked open, and a guy opened the door. Not a little boy... A _hot_ guy. He was tall, had blue eyes, and I could definitely see some facial hair growing. He didn't look pleased, and probably because he had a babysitter. He crossed his arms and stood in the doorway, but I could see that he smiled a very slight bit when he saw me.

* Toby's POV *

Okay, I won't lie, I was expecting an old woman, maybe at least in her thirties, to open that door! Not a hot brunette... She probably thought I was some kid, like Pierre and Jeffrey. She was staring at me weirdly, probably because I wasn't the Toby she was hoping for. I sighed and folded my arms. Of course I was a little happier to know that I had a hot babysitter. Maybe I could explain to her that I didn't really need one, and my parents just didn't trust me to take care of Pierre and Jeffrey!

"If you're going to call me down for dinosaur chicken nuggets and milk, just forget it," I bitterly joked, looking up at her. "I'll be fine in my room alone. It's not like I needed someone to babysit me, anyways. You have fun with Pierre and Jeffrey, they can be a handful sometimes."

* Spencer's POV *

He was hot, but rude. I just wasn't expecting a teenager to open the room, so obviously not some hot guy, either. He can't blame me! I was expecting _kids_ only when I took the job of babysitting. I nodded my head weakly and allowed Toby to occupy himself in his room again. I walked downstairs, where Pierre and Jeffrey were playing Go Fish! together. They honestly didn't seem that bad. Toby seemed like the bad one.

I smiled at the kids downstairs.

"Is there anything you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Beer!" Pierre chanted at least three times.

Okay, maybe they have somewhat inappropriate minds (Pierre, at the least), but they still didn't seem as bad as Toby made them seem. I just gave him a soft chuckle and walked over to the kitchen.

"Be serious," I said.

"Ice cream," Jeffrey said with a grin. "We want ice cream."

I realized the only way to make it work with kids was compromise. Maybe I could find a way to get them to do what I wanted by making a deal with them, that definitely involved ice cream, and not beer. I didn't think Becky & Remy would ever hire me to babysit again if I gave their sons beer. I wondered if Toby drank beer... Why did I care about what Toby did, anyways?

"How about this," I began. "I'll give you two a bowl of ice cream _each_ if you be good for the day. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes!" Pierre exclaimed. "But if you break the promise... You can't break it, okay!?"

"I won't, I promise," I said, nodding my head with a smile.

* Toby's POV *

It had been about an hour since that hot babysitter arrived. It was too quiet downstairs. Like Pierre and Jeffrey would ever be that quiet! Something was up. I was debating whether I should go help the babysitter or not. I sighed and headed downstairs, knowing it was the right thing to do. Yet Mom and Dad didn't trust me to take care of them!

"Uh, Spencer?" I called to her as I looked through the house. She wasn't there, and neither were my brothers. What the hell were they doing to her? I was actually worried for her, even though I didn't even know her well. "You in here?"

I heard Pierre's voice from the basement, so I went in there. And to no surprise, my brothers were in there, giving Spencer one hell of a nightmare. I stared in shock when I saw them hitting her with a baseball bat. What the hell!?

"Pierre, Jeffrey!" I yelled, ripping the bat from Jeffrey's hand. "Are you freaking crazy!? Stop it!"

The babysitter was crying, and I can't see why she _wouldn't_ be.

"She's a mean lady!" Jeffrey cried, and burst into tears. Was he actually trying to make me sympathetic of him? It wouldn't work, not after they just hit the poor girl with a baseball bat. "She tried to force us to eat gross green beans, Toby! Gross ones! They're all gross, but still! She tried to make us!"

"Stop it," I snapped. "Jeffrey, Mom and Dad gave her a list of things she's supposed to do. _They_ wanted you to eat the green beans, not her. So are you gonna go hit Mommy and Daddy with the baseball bat, boys?"

They shamefully looked away.

"No," Pierre whispered in a defeated voice.

"I want you to apologize to her, and leave," I said in a loud voice. When they didn't do it that moment, I yelled it louder, "_Now_, boys!"

"We're sorry," they both quietly said.

She didn't say anything. I wouldn't forgive them, either.

"Go inside," I ordered. "I'll deal with you two later."

My brothers went inside our house. I put the baseball bat down. She was crying really hard. I untied her, and helped her up. I actually felt horrible for her.

"I'm so sorry..."

She didn't say anything. She was still crying. Maybe I could just help her... I wanted to hug her, but I didn't know if it would be weird, since we weren't exactly friends. But, she seemed like she needed a hug. I would need one too if I was beaten with a baseball bat... So, I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know they were doing that to you," I said. "They're never that horrible. They're devils, but not as bad as what I saw today."

Surprisingly, she hugged me back. I guess she really did need it.


End file.
